Isn't A Joke
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Di hari Aprilmop, di tengah hujan lebat, dan terjebak dalam kemacetan panjang selama dua jam. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau disaat itu juga, kau dilamar?/"Ich liebe dich..."/ItaHana/Rnr or Cnc, please?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Humor

Character : Itachi.U X Hana.I

Warning : AU, OOC (always)

Kazuma House Production proudly present…

Isn't A Joke

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, April 1st, 2000

Hari itu musim sudah memasuki musim semi. Musim di mana bunga Sakura bermekaran. Warna merah muda menghiasi sepanjang jalan-jalan di Tokyo. Walaupun sudah memasuki musim semi, namun udara masih belum mau bersahabat. Begitupun yang dirasakan oleh gadis yang menggunakan jaket tebal itu.

Gadis itu berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Harum bunga Sakura menggelitik hidungnya, membuatnya berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati bunga-bunga yang berwarna merah jambu itu. Angin bertiup pelan, membuat beberapa helai kelopak merah muda itu berguguran.

"Huh…" dengusnya menimbulkan uap putih.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju satu gedung dengan taman yang luas di ujung jalan itu. Konoha High School.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Jadi?"

"A-apa?"

"Pasti kau yang mengambil uangku!" tuduh seorang laki-laki bercadar kepada seorang lagi yang menggunakan masker oranye.

"To- Tobi anak baik, ja- jadi t- tidak mungkin mengambil uang Kaku- zu-_senpai_," jawabnya takut-takut.

"Jangan menampilkan wajah memelasmu itu!"

Laki-laki bercadar itu terus mendesaknya. Dari belakang laki-laki bermasker oranye, dua orang lain dengan terompet di tangan masing-masing mengendap-endap mendektinya. Seolah memberi kode, salah satu dari mereka mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

PRITTTTTTT…

"APRILMOP!"

Suara nyaring nan melengking itu memasuki rongga telinganya.

"Ka- Kakuzu-_senpai_, Sasori-_senpai_, Dei-_senpai_…" kata laki-laki bermasker oranye itu, Uchiha Tobi.

"Hahaha… Tobi, kau harusnya melihat wajahmu itu saat menghadapi Kakuzu!" kata seorang berambut pirang panjang, Deidara.

"Kakuzu, kau memang pantas menjadi seorang rentenir!" kata Sasori. Anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas pun menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kakuzu memang adalah orang yang pelit. Sekalipun ia meminjamkan uangnya pada seseorang, pastilah bunganya teramat besar.

"Sialan kau, Sasori! Ini, kan, juga idemu!" kata Kakuzu yang mengejar Sasori yang sudah melesat keluar dari kelas.

"Hana!" panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek pada seorang gadis berambut coklat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Hana–nama gadis berambut coklat dan orang yang diberi lambaian tangan–berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di samping gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Selamat pagi, Shizune," kata Hana yang baru saja duduk di tempatnya.

"Pagi Hana, dan–" Segenggam tepung dilemparkan Shizune ke wajah Hana. "APRILMOP!" seru Shizune.

Sukseslah sekarang wajah Hana penuh dengan tepung. Semua yang ada dikelas itu tertawa, termasuk Itachi–sahabat Hana–yang baru saja masuk ke kelas itu.

"Hahahaha…"

_Oh _shit!_ Aku lupa kalau hari ini tangga satu April!_ Hana merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Hana berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan tepung yang ada di wajahnya. Tanpa ia tahu, Itachi mengikutinya menuju toilet. Tentu saja Itachi tidak masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia hanya menunggu diluar.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Hana pada Itahi saat ia baru keluar dari toilet.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah balik bertanya pada Hana.

"Ah sudahlah. Memang susah bertanya pada orang susah. Daripada susah, mending gak usah," kata Hana jutek.

"Ya… Hana ngambek…"

"Gak ada yang ngambek!"

"Itu buktinya apa?"

"ITACHI!" teriak Hana geram dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Hahaha… oke, oke. _Peace, my Mother_!" kata Itachi langsung berlari menuju kelasnya setelah menggoda Hana dengan memanggilnya '_Mother_'.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha dan Hana Inuzuka adalah dua orang sahabat akrab. Mereka mulai saling mengenal sejak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Itachi yang bersifat jail sering kali menjaili Hana–apalagi saat Aprilmop. Ia meledek Hana dengan sebutan 'Mama' sejak Hana marah padanya dan memerintahkannya ini-itu. Benar-benar seperti seorang Ibu. Sedangkan Hana, ia kadang kala membalas ejekan 'Mama' yang dilontarkan Itachi padanya dengan meledeknya, 'Papa'.

Teman-teman Itachi dan Hana sering kali salah mengartikan kedekatan Itachi dan Hana yang sebagai sahabat. Apalagi dengan ejekan mereka yang antik itu. Ini semakin membuat mereka berpikir kalau salah satu dari mereka berdua memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Pagi anak-anak," kata seorang guru tua yang rambutnya sudah beruban. Hiruzen Sarutobi, guru sejarah kelas XII sekaligus kepala sekolah Konoha High School.

"Pagi _Sensei_!" jawab murid-murid itu kompak.

"Hari ini ini kita akan belajar tentang sejarah Kekaisaran Jepang dibawah Kaisar…"

Deidara yang duduk di sudut kelas sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh guru sejarahnya itu. Ia malah mengutak-atik sesuatu yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan sebuah _remote control_ yang berada di laci mejanya.

"Sekarang, terbanglah…" bisiknya pada sebuah tanah liat yang berbentuk burung yang ia taruh di atas mejanya. Tangannya yang berada di laci mejanya menggerakkan burung tanah liat itu dengan remote control.

Di sudut lain kelas, Sasori sudah melirip pada Deidara. _Hm… ternyata Dei sudah menjalankan aksinya ya._ Sasori dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang ia ikatkan pada benang tipis, bergerak-gerak seperti mengontrol sesuatu.

Mari kita menengok ke langit-langit kelas. Ternyata di sana sudah ada sebuah kaca pembesar. Ia mengarahkan cahaya dari kaca pembesar itu ke burung dari tanah liat yang Deidara terbangkan tadi. Titik api mulai terlihat.

Itachi yang berada di tengah ruangan melihat kelakuan kedua temannya yang jahil itu sudah memulai aksinya pun membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. Hana yang berada di sampingnya hanya melirik apa yang dilakukan Itachi tanpa mengerti apa yang dikerjakan sahabatnya itu.

Sasori_Akasuna : Itachi, cepetan kerjanya!

Sasori mengirimi Itachi Y!m dari handphonenya itu.

I-0906198-U : Iya bentar lagi!

Dan seketika itu juga, listrik dalam kelas mati. Itachi langsung menutup laptopnya.

"_KATSU_!" bisik Deidara dengan seringai di bibirnya. Dan…

JEGER…

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dan muncullah cahaya warna-warni tepat di depan wajah Hiruzen-sensei. Hiruzen-sensei tentu saja kaget. Ia langsung memasang wajah geram pada ketiga muridnya yang jahil itu. Ia tahu, siapa lagi yang bisa merakit petasan, mengontrol teknologi sekolah, dan juga bekerja sama dengan mereka.

"Itachi Uchiha! Sasori Akasuna! Deidara Yamanaka! Kalian ke ruanganku! _SE-KA-RANG_!" katanya dengan penuh menekanan disetiap suku katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa suruh menjaili kepala sekolah?"

"Ya, kan, hari ini Aprilmop. Harusnya aku tidak mendapat hukuman seperti ini!" keluh Itachi.

"Dasar Itachi bodoh!" kata Hana menyadari bahwa sahabatnya yang jenius itu sudah berubah menjadi seorang paling bodoh yang pernah ia kenal.

Itachi dan Hana berjalan menuju apartemen Hana. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini berlangsung, hampir setiap kali pulang sekolah Itachi pasti ke apartemen Hana. Hana memang tinggal sendiri di Konoha karena kedua orang tuanya sejak setahun lalu dipindah tugaskan ke Kiri, sedangkan Hana masih harus menuntaskan pendidikannya di Konoha.

Sesampainya di apartemen Hana, Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Oh ya, saking seringnya Itachi main ke apartemen Hana, Itachi sampai menyediakan baju ganti untuknya.

"Kakashi?" kata Itachi saat ia melihat sebuah pesan singkat dari Kakashi masuk ke nomor Hana.

"Hana," panggil Itachi pada Hana yang sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

"Apa?"

"Kakashi masih sering menghubungimu, ya?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja."

Itachi menaruh _handphone_ Hana kembali ke atas meja. Ia melihat Hana yang sedang memasak. Saat ini, Hana hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos putih dengan celana pendek se- lutut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide jail untuk mengerjai sahabatnya itu terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

"Hana," panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hana.

"Aku mencintaimu."

TRING…

Prisau yang di pegang Hana jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Untung saja pisau tajam itu tidak mengenai kaki Hana. Hana mengambil pisau itu dan berbalik menatap Itachi.

"Kalau bercanda gak perlu sampai segitunya kali…" kata Hana yang sudah setengah mati menahan senyum. Di pipinya pun sudah muncul seburat-seburat tipis kemerahan, namun masih terilhat oleh Itachi.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, tapi…" Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?"

"Bohong! Hahahahaha…"

Hana langsung berbalik. Ia memotong potongan wortel dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Dua kali saja dalam sehari ini ia dikerjai karena Aprilmop. Baka_-Itachi menyebalkan!_

"Kau harunya melihat wajah anehmu tadi, Hana!" kata Itachi yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak ada jatah makan untukmu, _Itachi Uchiha_!" kata Hana menekankan nama Itachi dalam kalimatnya.

"Eh… jangan gitu dong. Kalau kau makan dua jatah makan sekaligus, kau bisa jadi gemuk, _lho_!"

"Aku tidak paduli!"

"Ayolah Mamaku sayang, yang paling baik, pintar, cantik, dan segalanya!" mohon Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, April 1st, 2007

Tidak terasa, sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Saat ini, Hana dan Itachi sudah bekerja dengan profesi mereka masing-masing. Itachi sebagai Presiden Direktur di Uchiha Company, sedangkan Hana bekerja sebagai _marketing office_ di sebuah perusahaan swasta.

Walaupun sudah dibuat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, namun kebiasaan Itachi–yang sepertinya sudah mendarah daging–tetap saja tidak berubah. Ia masih sering datang ke apartemen Hana. Kadang untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai atau hanya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Pernah suatu kali Hana bertanya pada Itachi, "Memangnya sebegitu nyamannya, ya, apartemenku ini sampai-sampai kau betah sekali?"

"Memang kalau dibandingkan dengan kamarku di rumah, memang lebih nyaman kamarku. Tapi entahlah. Aku lebih suka di sini. Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya saja."

Begitu terus yang terjadi. Kebiasaan Itachi ini bahkan pernah disorot media masa yang menyaksikan Itachi masuk ke dalam apartemen Hana. Itachi, Hana, dan keluarga Uchiha bahkan sampai mengelar konvrensi pers untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Keluarga Hana yang ada di Kiri sengaja tidak diberi tahu. Takutnya, penyakit jantung Ayahnya kambuh lagi.

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off-_

"Halo?" jawab Hana saat _handphone_ –nya tadi berdering.

"_Hana, nanti malam kau kujemput di apartemenmu jam tujuh. Pakai baju hangat, ya!_" kata seorang di seberang sana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi.

"Hei Itachi, memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hana.

"_Sudah, kau jangan banyak tanya. Yang jelas, nanti malam kau kujemput._"

"He- hei!"

TUT…

Sambungan _telephone_ diputus secara sepihak oleh Itachi. Hana hanya memandang layar _handphone_nya dengan kesal. Rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik wajah sahabatnya itu–yang ia akui tampan.

"Kenapa, Hana?" tanya Anko, rekan kerja Hana.

"Tidak, hanya orang iseng aja yang tadi _telephone_," jawab Hana.

"Pasti dari Uchiha itu, ya?" tanya Anko tepat sasaran.

"Bukan!" elak Hana.

"Sudahlah, Hana. Semua yang ada di sini juga sudah tahu kalau kau dan Presiden Direktur Uchiha Company itu pacaran," kata Anko jahil menggoda Hana.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pacaran dengannya!"

"Oh ya? Kalau bukan karena dia, kau takkan bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaan ini!" kata Sari, seorang gadis yang amat menggilai Itachi. Saat media memuat berita tentang Itachi dan Hana, esok harinya Sari langsung memusuhi Hana.

"Sari! Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Anko yang kesal dengan Sari.

"_Lho_? Itu memang benar, kok. Kan perusahaan ini ada di bawah naungan PT. Uchiha Company. Jadi bisa saja, Hana mendekati Pak Presdir untuk mendapat pekerjaan di sini," jawabnya dengan sinis.

"Kau-" Anko hampir saja akan menjambak rambut Sari kalau saja Hana tidak menahannya.

"Tenang Anko. Lihat saja, biasanya orang yang seperti dia yang suka iri dengan orang lain," kata Hana menyindiri Sari.

"Apa maksudmu, Inuzuka? Kau menyindirku?" tanya Sari yang mulai naik pitam.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Dan yang kukatakan tadi memang kenyataan, kan?"

"Kau. Inuzuka!" Mulailah adumulut antar dua gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kak?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang menyuruhnya menggantikan pekerjaan Itachi untuk sementara waktu.

"Ke mana saja boleh," jawab Itachi asal.

"Hei! Aku juga punya kencan-" Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"Eh, tapi apa kau bilang? Kencan?" tanya Itachi melirik adiknya yang paling ia sayangi dengan sebuah seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

Itachi merangkul Sasuke. "Ternyata Sasu-_chan_ sudah besar, ya. Jadi, siapa calon adik iparku itu?"

"A- apa yang kau maksud, Kak? Aku tidak mengerti." Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan.

"Apa iya, seorang sejenius kau, tidak mengerti dengan yang aku katakan?" tanya Itachi. "Kalau aku menyebutkan, _My-Sakura's-Birthday_?" tanya Itachi.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Oh jadi benar ya!" Itachi melepas rangkulannya dari Sasuke. Itachi langsung saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang blushing tak karuan.

"Itachi sialan!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke langsung saja mengirimi Sakura _sms_ kalau kencan mereka batal.

_Dasar Itachi! Merusak rencana orang lain saja!_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi pulang ke rumahnya di Komplek Uchiha. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung mandi. Setelah mandi, Itachi langsung mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaos hijau dengan gambar Spongebob–yang terlihat seperti anak kecil–dan juga sebuah jelana jeans panjang.

_Masih jam 05.30 P.M. _batinnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Itachi? Tumben jam segini sudah pulang," tanya Mikoto, Ibunya, yang ikut duduk di sofa ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha yang berwarna putih susu.

"Aku akan melakukannya hari ini, bu," kata Itachi.

"Di mana?" tanya Fugaku yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di samping Itachi.

"Ada deh! Mau tahu aja!" kata Itachi yang amat kurang sopan pada Ayahnya itu.

"Itachi!" tegur Mikoto.

"Hahahaha… Iya. Maaf, maaf. Tapi, doa kan saja dia mau menerimanya."

"Kalian sudah pacaran atau belum?" tanya Fugaku.

"Belum," Itachi menjawab dengan wajah _innocent_ yang membuat kedua orang tuanya tercengang.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Ya bisalah, kalau aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya," jawab Itachi menatap kedua orang tuanya yang terpaku.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!" kata Itachi meraih jaketnya yang berada di sampingnya dan langsung pergi ke garasi untuk mengendarai mobil Honda CR-V miliknya. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 P.M. tapi Itachi sudah mau pergi. Mungkin mau makan malam dulu? Mungkin saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek…

Itachi langsung membuka pintu apartemen Hana begitu saja. Itachi memang memiliki kunci cadangan apartemen Hana. Katanya sih untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada apa-apa terjadi dengan Hana. Hana langsung mengiyakan saja perkataan Itachi karena saat itu ia sedang malas berdebat dengan Itachi.

"Ternyata dia belum pulang, ya?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa.

Itachi meraih _handphone_nya menelephone Hana. "Hana, kau ada di mana?" tanya Itachi.

"_Aku masih di kantor,"_ jawab Hana yang ada di seberang.

"Cepat pulang! Aku sudah ada di apartemenmu!"

"_Iya, iya, ini lagi keluar."_ Mendengar jawaban Hana, Itachi langsung menutup telephonenya.

"Huh… apartemen ini rapi sekali," kata Itachi melihat sekeliling apartemen Hana. "Aku belum pernah masuk ke kamar Hana," katanya berjalan menuju kamar Hana.

Saat Itachi membuka kamar Hana, bau coklat menguar di sana. Ruangan itu begitu identik dengan warna coklat, hijau muda, dan kuning. Wallpaper ruangan itu berwarna hijau muda dengan garis-garis berwarna putih. Karpet berwarna kuning melapisi lantai di bawahnya, begitupun juga seprai dan gorden yang berwarna kuning. Semua _furniture_ yang ada di sana berwarna coklat.

Itachi berjalan menuju meja tolet. Di cerminnya, terdapat beberapa foto kedua orang tua Hana, Adiknya –Kiba, dan foto Itachi yang sedang tertidur. Itachi hanya tertawa memandangi foto dirinya itu. Di sana tertulis, '_Baka_-Itachi' dengan tinta biru.

"Dasar, sejak kapan dia mengambil fotoku?" tanya Itach entah pada siapa.

"Dan sejak kapan kau masuk ke kamarku?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah Itachi kenal. Di kusen pintu, berdirilah Hana yang sendang berkacak pinggang.

"Ha- Hana, sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Itachi! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" kata Hana sambil menarik tangan Itachi agar ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, iya! Gak perlu diseret begini juga, kali!"

BRUK!

Pintu kamar Hana tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah," jawab Hana.

Itachi memperhatikan penampilan Hana dari atas ke bawah. Hana melihat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak merasa ada yang salah dengannya. Kaos kuning dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

"Apa?" tanya Hana.

"Kau serius hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana seperti itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Nggaklah! Kau mau aku mati kedinginan?" tanya Hana.

"Lalu, kenapa kau hanya mengenakan kaos begitu?"

"Nanti aku akan memakai _sweater_!" kata Hana menunjukkan sweter abu-abu miliknya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi!" kata Itachi. Mereka pun pergi menuju parkiran tempat di mana Itachi memarkir mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sushi saja dan _green tea_," jawab Hana.

"Aku mau ramen rasa misso dan _green tea_," kata Itachi pada pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Baiklah. Satu set sushi dan ramen rasa misso dan satu poci _green tea_. Pesanan Anda akan diantarkan sebentar lagi. Mohon ditunggu sebentar," kata pelayan itu berjalan menuju dapur.

Itachi dan Hana berada di sebuah kedai yang berada di tengah pusat perdagangan Tokyo. Mereka menempati satu meja yang berada di sudut kedai yang bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Di hadapan mereka, ada sebuah botol sake dengan dua gelas sake.

"Hana, mau coba meminum sake, tidak?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau! Awas kalau kau sampai berani mencoba meminumnya! Aku belum mau mati sehabis ini, Itachi!"

"Ayolah… umur kita, kan, sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Sudah boleh minum sake, kok," kata Itachi.

"Itachi! Serius, deh, bercandamu itu keterlaluan!"

"Iya, Mamaku tersayang…" jawab Itachi yagn terkekeh pelan.

"Papa jelek!" kata Hana membalas ejekan Itachi tadi.

"Mama jahat…"

"Permisi. Ini pesanan Anda," kata pelayan tadi dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi pesanan mereka. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh pesanan mereka ke atas meja. "Selamat menikmati."

"Terimakasih."

Itachi dan Hana menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berniat angkat bicara. Itachi hanya memperhati Hana yang belum selesai makan. Hana yang melihat Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hana malah mengambil tissue dan mengelap sudut bibir Itachi. "Ada noda minyak di sana." Itachi hanya diam.

BLITZ…

Itachi melihat jam yang ada di layar _handphone_nya. _Kalau jam segini, ada kemungkinan macet,_ batinnya. Menunggu Hana, ia memperhatiakan sekelilingnya. Kedai itu tak terlalu ramai. Di salah satu sudut kedai, ada kejanggalan yang tertangkap pengelihatannya.

_Ngapain pakai kacamata hitam malam-malam begini? Dan juga kamera itu… Jangan sampai dia adalah awak media!_

"Hana, kau sudah selesai, kan?"

"Sudah."

"Ayo." Itachi menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanannya. Setelahnya, mereka kembali ke dalam mobil.

Itachi melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalan-jalan yang mereka lalui diterangi oleh lampu-lampu jalan yang bersinar terang. Mereka melalui jalan toll. Hana tidak tahu Itachi mau membawanya ke mana. Ia hanya diam memandangi hujan yang sejak tadi terus mengguyur, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah plang arah tujuan mereka menuju suatu gunung yang berada di Utara Tokyo.

"Kau mau membawaku ke gunung?" tanya Hana kaget.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Suka-suka aku, dong. Sekarang, lebih baik kau tenang diam, anteng-anteng, karena kita terjebak macet."

"Huh…" Hana menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Hey! Jangan pasang wajah masam seperti itu. Sudah hujan, terjebak macet, jangan buat suasana makin jelek."

"_Ter-se-rah_," jawab Hana jutek.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya suara dari radio yang membuat suasana tegang di antara mereka yang dingin menjadi agak mencair. Waktu terus bergulir. Jam _digital_ yang tadi menunjukkan pukul 07.14 P.M., sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pukul 07.40 P.M.

"Macetnya parah sekali. Sudah setengah jam, tapi tidak ada perubahan," kata Itachi kesal.

_Apa kulakukan di sini saja, ya? Kalau di sana, takutnya tidak sempat._

"Hana," panggil Itachi. Hana yang tadi mengamati rintik hujan lewat kaca jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Hana menoleh pada Itachi.

"_Ich liebe dich. Do you wanna be my wife_?" Itachi melamar Hana. Ia menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan model sulur-sulur akar tanaman yang dibentuk melingkar dengan berlian sebagai bunganya.

"Hahahaha…" Bukannya menjawab, Hana malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Aku takkan tertipu untuk kedu kalinya Itachi! Cukup sekali saja aku tertipu dengan lelucon Aprilmop-mu, itu!"

Itachi merai kedua tangan Hana. Membuat Hana menghentikan tawanya. Mata obsidian Itachi menatap mata coklat Hana.

"Beri aku jawaban yang serius, Hana. Karena kali ini aku serius," kata Itachi datar. Tak pernah sebelumnya Hana mendengar Itachi berbicara padanya dengan nada sedatar ini.

"Ya," jawab Hana pelan. Itachi memakaikan Hana cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar akan menjadi Mamaku!" kata Itachi yang nada bicaranya sudah kembali menjadi sediakala–bukan lagi nada datar seperti tadi–menjadi nada ceria.

"Ugh…" Hana menurtupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah tak karuan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa, Hana? Kau malu, ya?" tanya Itachi yang memegang kedua tangan Hana. Entah kenapa, ia suka sekali melihat wajah Hana yang memerah.

"Itachi! Hentikan leluconmu itu!"

"Oke, oke. Nanti Mama marah, lagi," kata Itachi sambil terkekeh. "Hana, kau mau tahu, tidak, kenapa aku menyukaimu?"

"Ya."

"Awalnya aku gak sadar kalau menyukaimu. Aku mulai sadar, waktu Kakashi mendekatimu. Rasanya cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan Kakashi. Lalu, saat Aprilmop tujuh tahun lalu, saat itu akhu hanya mengetesmu. Apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Dan aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau menyukaiku," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Kau licik, Itachi!"

Itachi dan Hana tertawa bersama-sama. Benar-benar kejadian yang tak terduga di tengah kemacetan di jalan toll yang diselubungi oleh hujan. Tapi, semua memang nyata. Sekarang, status Hana bukan lagi sebagai sahabat Itachi, tapi sebagai calon Nyonya Uchiha yang mendampingin Itachi.

**THE END**

**3,281 words without AN and 'Cerita Tambahan'**

**~Cerita Tambahan~**

"Itachi! Baca ini!" kata Fugaku memberikan sebuah koran pada Itachi. Di sana, terpampang foto Hana dan Itachi sebagai covernya. Benar-benar dipasang satu halaman penuh.

"**APAKAH INI CALON NYONYA UCHIHA YANG SELANJUTNYA?**"

Begitu judul yang terpasang di covernya. Judul itu benar-benar dibuat secara besar-besaran di sana.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku pergi dulu, ya!" kata Itachi yang keluar dan mengendarai Lamborghininya menuju kantor Uchiha Company.

"Samoga ia selamat," kata Mikoto. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana saat dulu Fugaku juga tertangkap basah tengah melamarnya. Para wartawan itu benar-benar sadis mengejarnya dan Fugaku.

"Dia masih nekat pergi ke kantor?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ya, biarkan saja. Itachi pasti bisa mengatasinya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, Uchiha-_san_, bagaimana Anda mengklarifikasi berita tentang Anda dan Nona Inuzuka yang sedang panas-panasnya itu?"

"Apa benar Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Nona Inuzuka?"

"Sejak kapan Anda berhubungan dengannya?"

"Apa yang Anda katakan saat konvrensi pers itu adalah kebohongan?"

Itachi yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya langsung diserbu dengan banyak pertanyaan dari para pencari berita yang sudah menunggunya sejak pagi hari tadi. Itachi berusaha menghindar dari mereka.

"Oke, oke. Bisa tidak mengerubuti saya seperti ini?" tanya Itachi saat ia merasa dirinya sudah terkepung oleh para wartawan itu.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang, Hana Inuzuka telah resmi menjadi calon istri saya!" kata Itachi yang langsung kabur masuk ke dalam gedung pencakar langit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Itachi. Di hadapannya sekarang ada saudara-saudaranya–Sasuke, Obito, Shisui, dan Tobi. Ketika ia masuk ke ruangannya tadi, saudara-saudaranya itu sudah menunggunya. Mereka menatap Itachi dengan saksama.

"KAU BODOH, YA? MELAMAR SESEORANG SAAT APRILMOP?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia juga gak marah, kok. Kenapa kalian yang sewot?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Di mana kau melamarnya?" tanya Shisui.

"Di mobil. Di jalan _toll_ arah ke gunung yang ada di Utara Tokyo."

"Itu kan kawasan macet," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, di tengah macet total selama dua jam."

"Biasanya orang akan melamar di tempat yang _special_. Kenapa kau hanya di dalam mobil?" tanya Obito.

"Lebih baik di dalam mobil, daripada tidak sama sekali," kata Itachi.

"Tobi anak baik, ingin melihat cincinnya," kata Tobi polos.

"Lihat saja nanti di jari Hana," kata Itachi cuek.

"Apa kau menggunakan cincin peninggalan klan Uchiha itu?"

"Tidak. Nanti saja saat ia sudah menikah denganku." Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya.

KRINGG… KRING…

_Telephone_ di ruangan Itachi berdering.

"Halo?" tanya Itachi.

"ITACHI! AKU TIDAK BISA KELUAR DARI APARTEMENKU! BANYAK WARTAWAN DI SINI!" teriak Hana dari seberang sana. Itachi refleks menjauhkan gagang _telephone_ dari telingannya.

"Iya, iya, nanti aku ke sana."

"_SEKARANG_!"

Tut… sambungan terputus.

_Biasanya aku yang memutuskan sambungan, sekarang malah dia,_ batin Itachi.

**~Cerita Tambahan: Selesai~**

**My time!**

**HAPPY APRILMOP and HAPPY B'DAY SAKURA! *gue telat banget ya ngomongnya=="***

**Awalnya fic ini mau dibuat Itachi ngelamar Hana di gunung gitu. Tapi kok kesannya jadi sama kaya yang "It's About 'LOVE'", ya? Ya, udah gitu, aku lagi nonton Ranking 1 ("…pinter gak, tuh…") Akhirnya, muncul deh ide dilamar waktu macet. Hahahahahaha…**

**Jangan terlalu pedulikan khayalan anak umur 12 tahun yang kelewat batas ini. Hahahahaha… gile bener ya khayalan gue.**

**Terus, ini pengakuan jujur gue aja ya. Sejak masalah salah satu author FNI yang-kalian-tahu-siapa-itu, gue jadi males nulis a.k.a. Writer Block. Dan perasaan gue sekarang netral. Gak ada maniak SasuSaku atau apapun (kecuali ItaHana). Semua fic dari yang straight sampe slash gue baca semua, walaupun gue agak merinding waktu baca SasuNaru (Ohhhh tidak! GaaNaru is the best! *jiwa fujoshi –nya muncul*dikeroyok sama fans –nya SasuNaru*).**

**Dan, thanks banget buat yang udah baca dan review fic 'The Truth'. Big Thanks for: Sukie 'Suu' Foxie (**Thanks buat dukungannya dan mau jadi temen curhatku selama masa 'itu'!**), Rosanaru (**suatu hari akan kuusahakan untuk bikin SasuNaru. Tungguin aja ya ^^ tapi kalo friendship gak papa, kan?**), Kaito Himura (**Kaito? Kaya nama personil HSJ favoritku. Hahaha… thanks untuk reviewnya**), Lady Spain (**Thanks buat dukungannya**), OraRi HinaRa (**makasih udah mau baca, review + fave ^^**)**

**Yosh! Review please?**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat**

Finished at:

10.38 A.M.

Tuesday, April 5th, 2011

Published at:

10.52 P.M

Tuesday, April 5th, 2011

Isn't A Joke © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


End file.
